This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Laboratory disseminates information to the public though a semi-annual newsletter and website. The newsletter entitled "The Spectrograph" describes research activities of the Laser Biomedical Research Center (LBRC) and is published periodically with distribution to about 1000 researchers across the country. "The Spectrograph" features research reports, special activities, seminar/workshop details and publications from the Center.